1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a disposable laryngoscope, and more particularly to a self-lighting unit.
Laryngoscopes are medical devices which are used in the examination of the rear oral cavity and the larynx. The device is often used by anaesthesiologists during the insertion of an endotracheal tube in a patient's larynx.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, laryngoscopes are used to hold down the tongue, so as to expose and make visible the laryngeal area of the patient. Most modern devices of this kind are comprised of a handle portion and a blade portion affixed thereto. Means for lighting the laryngeal area are incorporated in the device. In many instances the blade is disposable, i.e. the handle is used again after the blade portion has been replaced.
Many such devices have been proposed through the years. U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,113 to Moore provides a handle with a light source incorporated therein. The light energy is transferred through the disposable blade by means of a strand of optical fibers. The light unit, which includes a battery, a lamp and a switch, is retained, while the blade and handle portions are disposed of after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,614 to Baumann is representative of a type of laryngoscope with a disposable blade portion. The handle portion incorporates a battery pack and a light source. A light conductor guides the light through the blade towards a distal region thereof.
All of the prior art devices have in common that at least one part or another is frequently reused. Especially in light of recent developments and the spreading of AIDS and other transferrable diseases, the prior art devices are seen to be potential transfer carriers.